1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, more particularly, to a flip chip package and a method for forming the flip chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional flip chip package structure 1 comprises a chip 11 and a substrate 12. The chip 11 has a plurality of bond pads 111 and 112 formed on a bottom portion of the chip 11. A plurality of first solder bumps 113 and 114 are formed on the bond pads 111 and 112. The substrate 12 has a plurality of support pads 121 and 122 formed on a top surface of the substrate 12. A plurality of second solder bumps 123 and 124 are formed on the support pads 121 and 122. The first solder bumps 113 and 114 are electrically connected to the second solder bumps 123 and 124, respectively.
An underfill material 13, for example silver paste, is filled into a gap between the bottom portion of the chip 11 and the top surface of the substrate 12 so as to further fix the connection of the chip 11 and the substrate 12 and form the flip chip package structure 1.
However, the flip chip package structure 1 is manufactured in hatch. That is, a plurality of chips are connected to the substrate to form a whole flip chip package. Then the whole flip chip package is cut into a piece of the flip chip package structure 1. By using the above method, the chip 1 may be broken when cutting. The product yield rate is low.
Besides, a logo or company name should be printed on the top surface of the chip 11 by laser print method. The laser print method may hurt the chip 11.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a flip chip package structure and a method for forming the flip chip package to solve the above problem.